barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kristyn Farraday
Kristyn Farraday is the main protagonist in Barbie in the Pink Shoes and the short-film Land of Sweets. She is played by Barbie. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan. Kristyn is a seventeen year old ballet student who dreams of becoming a world-class dancer. Story ''Barbie in the Pink Shoes'' When practising for an important showcase, Kristyn rips her pointe shoes, so she and her friend Hailey go to get new ones. They are given magical pink shoes by Madame Katerina, a seamstress, which take them to a magical ballet world. Kristyn has a habit of not following the correct choreography, because she can't help but follow her own individual dance steps. By changing the stories of the ballets in the ballet world, Kristyn gets in trouble with the world's ruler, the Snow Queen, and has to dance her own steps to defeat her. Once she proves that there's more than one way to tell the story, she defeats the Snow Queen by dancing her own moves and saves Hailey. Then, by removing the pink dance shoes, she brings the two girls back to the costume shop in time for the performance. She is later told how amazing her dancing is through dancing from her heart and is congratulated for just that by Madame Natasha, Tara, Hailey, and the dance scouts. ''Land of Sweets'' While doing the ballet training, Hannah doesn't feel brave enough for performance her dance show. Later, Kristyn give her the pink shoes and they're magically transport to a magical world called "The Land of Cockaigne". They're dancing together and later they're returned magically in the stage and everyone claps for them. Personality Kristyn is nice, a dreamer, adventurous, brave, a devoted friend, a bit unconfident and she has a sense of humor. She loves ballet and is a good dancer, but when she is on the stage she loses herself in the music and lets her feet do "their own thing". Physical Appearance File:1.JPG|''Training outfit'' File:2.JPG|''Pink Tutu'' File:3.JPG|''Milkmaid performance dress'' File:4.JPG|''Last performance dress'' File:KristynPSC.png|Christmas Special Kristyn Farraday is a 17 year old with light skin, blue eyes and long, blonde hair. She wears size 5 pointed shoes. Training outfit For ballet training, Kristyn wears a black leotard and light pink tights, with purple legwarmers. She has a long-sleeved, lilac-colored ballet sweater that she wears over her leotard, and a pink ballet skirt. Her pointe shoes were white before she got the pink shoes. Kristyn wears her hair in a bun for ballet lessons. She wears this outfit too in Christmas Special. Pink Tutu It is a fuchsia glittery tutu. It is quite simple and the only decorations it has are in the beginning of the top. When she wears this dress she has white tights and her hair is in an updo. She also has a white tiara with a pink flower gem in the middle. Milkmaid performance dress Kristyn wears this dress when she performs as the milkmaid. This dress is purple and glittery. It contains a purple top with white glitter decoration and a blue gem in the middle of it and the bottom of it has purple and blue feathers. When she wears this dress she has white tights and her hairstyle and crown is the same as when she wears the pink tutu. With it she wears the white pointed shoes that Tara gave to her. Giselle When Kristyn transforms into Giselle, she has light skin, blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair that are tied with a hair tie with flowers in them. She wears a ballet dress which is butterfly-inspired: the neckline of it is on the shape of a butterfly's wings and the rest of the top of it has pink and blue decorations, while the bottom of the dress blue with decorations in the shape of the butterfly wings. With this dress, she wears white tights and the pink shoes. Odette File:Barbie in The Pink Shoes -Full Movie Online - YouTube (5).png|Lake Outfit File:Odette full picture.png|Dance Outfit When Kristyn transforms as Odette she has long dark brown hair, on which she wears a purple swan crown. By Swan Lake, she wears a purple ballet tutu which is swan-inspired: the top has a some swan wings, while the bottom of the dress is purple, glittery and has swan feathers. With this tutu, she wears white tights and the pink shoes. Her dance outfit is similar, but the top has a pair of swan wings with a purple gem in the middle and purple decorations. Final Performance This is the dress the milkmaid dress transforms into during the final performance of the movie. Similar to the milkmaid dress, the only differences with it are that it is pink, and, instead of feathers, there are rose petals. When she wears this dress she has white tights and her hair is in a half ponytail. She also has a white tiara with a pink flower gem in the middle. Her white shoes change magically into the pink shoes. Land of Sweets In this short-film, she is seen with a pink tiara with some small pink gem and a pink ballet dress. The embroidery of the bodice and the rose petal on her tutu is glittery pink. The tutu is full and a fuchsia-pink. She also wears white tights and pink shoes. Her hair is a half ponytail, same with her hairstyle in her last performance dress. Quotes *''"Hold on! I'm not getting married. I'm only seventeen!"'' *''"No way, pink is always in style."'' *''"We're like the three musketeers!"'' *''"No! There's more than one way to tell this story!"'' *''"I would never be happy if I didn't try to help my friend! That's what friends do."'' *''"I could stay here forever!"'' *''"You really got your dance on."'' *''"It will take me more than new shoes to make Madame Natasha happy tonight. I was far from perfect"'' *''"I can't believe that I remember every move of this dance."'' *''"She's got three solos."'' *''"Ahh... I wish I could dance the Black Swan Pas de Deux"'' *''"You guys were amazing!"'' *''"You were perfect to me, Dillon"'' *''(Madame Natasha: "Stop! Stop the music! Stop everything! That means you, Kristyn!"'') "What!?" *''"I don't mean to, Madame Natasha. I just get caught up in the music and the flow and my feet just do their own thing."'' *(Madame Natasha: "You are a good dancer, you could be another Tara if you do what I say. Isn't that what you want?") "Yes, Madam" *''"Thanks, I'm fine."'' *''"When I am dancing, I know the choreography but I get lost in the music and it starts to flow through me and new moves just starts moving."'' *''Ahh... Giselle, I would give anything to dance Giselle."'' *''"Tara's so lucky. Madame will never trust me with a lead role."'' *''Ahh... just once I wish I could be Odette, Queen of the swans."'' *''"Does Tara wear this too?" (Madame Katerina: "Not this one") "Doesn't matter, I'm sure I'll be wearing antlers and pulling a sleigh."'' *''"A''hh... they're beautiful" (Madame Katerina: "They're for you my dear") "Thank you Madam." *''"Don't you dare."'' *''"Wow, these are some shoes."'' *(Hailey: "Ahh... what happened?") "Everything's okay now." *''"Thank you so much, both of you for all your help." (To Albrecht and Hilarion) *('Hilarion: ''"Take the bucket, its yours")'' "I think I'll miss you most of all Hilarion."'' *''"Yes, I think we did."'' *''"Those are great! Thanks," (To Tara) *"Madame Katerina! The shoes... did I, did we?''''" *''"You too, Tara."'' *''"Umm... here."'' *(Madame Natasha: "Miss Farraday, I owe you an apology") "No, Madam, of course you don't." *''"No, it turns out he is really nice'' and he and Hilarion appear being good friends in the end. Umm... Am I right, Hailey?" *''"I'm in there."'' *''"Okay, see you tomorrow."'' *'(After Dillon asks her to join the dance)': "Of course." *''"Here, try these on. They helped me once." *"Hmmm, I had something that might help."'' *"Okay Hannah, let's get started." *''"Now it's your turn, Hannah."'' *"Now ''c'an you imagine as a Suger Plum Fairy?" '(Hannah: Yes, I can.) *''"Just as good as you."'' Trivia *Her shoe size is 5. *Kristyn has a good knowledge of fairytales. *Her crown in the end is similar to a crown seen in Barbie & Her Sisters in The Great Puppy Adventure. Category:Barbie in the Pink Shoes Characters Category:Land of Sweets Characters Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Dance Students Category:American Characters Category:Ballerinas